Death Without You
by inulover4ever101
Summary: ONE SHOT What does Kagome do when Inuyasha finally says that he loves Kikyo and not Kagome. She resorts to death. (I suck at summaries!) Please read and review!


Death Without You  
  
By: InuLover  
  
A/N: Hello, I'm back! This is my first attempt at a one shot thing. It all came to me when I was trying to sleep. WARNING: Do not read this if you do not like the thought of death or anything related to that. Please review! I don't want flames but if you must.  
  
Disclaimer: I swear, I'm just borrowing him. I don't own Inuyasha  
  
~!*  
  
I set a note down on my bed, next to my pillow. I can't stand to think about him. He's with her now, not me. A salty tear escapes my eyes and hits the note. I could never take her place in his heart. So, I leave this note in hopes that he will find it one day and know how I really feel. No use crying over him. It will all be over in a while.  
  
I think back to last night's events.  
  
Flash back  
  
I am in the past with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Miroku notices Kikyos soul stealers wandering around, meaning Kikyo is somewhere near. We all decide to get some sleep and forget about Kikyo.  
  
We all settle into camp and I roll out everyone's sleeping bag I have brought from the future. I lay down in mine and try to wait for sleep to take over me. I sit about some 15 minutes later and notice someone is missing.  
  
Miroku and Sango were sitting rather close and Shippo was in his own sleeping bag right beside mine. I look up. Inuyasha is gone. Usually he is in the tree above me watching over me. But he was gone.  
  
Right away my mind wanders to Kikyo. Of course! Where else would he be? I get up and follow the trail leading into the heart of the forest.  
  
I make my way down the winding trail to a small, yet beautiful clearing. Then, I see her. Kikyo. In Inuyashas arms. That is where I am supposed to be. Not her. She was a thing of the past. But there she was, in my loves arms.  
  
I make my way closer to them so I can hear better.  
  
"Kikyo, I don't care what you say, I want to protect you from Naraku."  
  
"Inuyasha, you know as well as I do that you are in love with my reincarnation."  
  
"No, Kikyou, you are my love. My first love. My only love. I could never love her as I love you."  
  
"So you would choose someone dead over someone who's alive?"  
  
"I would choose you over anything."  
  
Inuyasha hugged Kikyo tighter. Kikyo wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
'No!' My mind screamed. 'This isn't right. Inuyasha! She only wants to drag you down to hell with her! She still thinks you deceived her!'  
  
I try and find my voice to yell, scream, do anything to tell Inuyasha the truth but nothing comes out but my tears.  
  
My hot tears stain my face. Inuyasha, with his sensitive nose, could smell my salty tears and turns his attention to me.  
  
I stand there frozen. 'What do I do? Why wont he say anything?'  
  
"Kagome." Is all he says before I run off into the woods sobbing silently. I get back to camp and wake Kirara up and ask her if she will take me back to the well. She accepts and I jump on her back.  
  
When we get there, I thank Kirara and she goes back to camp before anyone can notice. My tears are still leaking down my face.  
  
I grip the well. This well. The only thing that lets me see Inuyasha and my friends. Right now, all I wanted to do was burn it. I don't ever want to see Inuyasha again. Not after what he did to me.  
  
I jump in the well and make my way to my time.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I gather my necessary items in my bag and head out the door. I really hope he sees the note. My mom, Souta, and grandpa were visiting my moms sick friend so I was home alone.  
  
I walk outside and was surrounded by darkness. The stars weren't even out on this dreadful night. This night will be my night.  
  
I head for the God tree. The tree that sealed Inuyasha. I walk over to it and run my hands over the place where Kikyos arrow struck Inuyasha. He wouldn't miss me. I am doing the right thing.  
  
I sit on the opposite side of the tree, the side facing the forest. I open my back and lean on the huge tree.  
  
I take out razors that I took out of the bathroom. I sigh and look at the razors. These will decide life or death. In my case, it will be death.  
  
I take the razor and cut my wrists, allowing the blood to drip on my shirt as I sob silently. Once I find enough strength, I grind the other razor into my opposite wrist. I push it into my wrist until I no longer have enough strength in my body to continue.  
  
"Goodbye Inuyasha, have fun with Kikyo." I say before I die a lonely death on the cold, hard ground on this black and dreary night.  
  
.:::The next day:::.  
  
I hate it when I make her cry. I can't stand the smell of salt to my nose. I can still smell the tears from her eyes from last night.  
  
It was my fault. It was my fault she saw me with Kikyo. Well, I might as well go to her time and see how she's doing.  
  
I make my way to the well that separates us. I hop in with little hesitation.  
  
When I arrive in her time, I quickly run to her house. I open the door and make my way up to the room that smelled like Kagome. When I get there, I inhale deeply. Gods I love the smell of her. Honey and Strawberries. With a hint of lavender. Heavenly. One of the differences between her and Kikyo is that she smells so much better than Kikyo ever did.  
  
I finally notice a piece of paper on her bed. It read:  
  
Dear Inuyasha or whom ever this may concern,  
  
I have left this world in hopes to get away from it all. To get away from Kikyo and you. I wish you the best with Kikyo and hope you have a nice life with your dead whore. By the way, Kikyo doesn't love you, she still wants to take you to hell with her.  
  
See you later. Wait, actually I wont see you later because you will be in hell with Kikyo. I will be watching you.  
  
Love you always,  
  
Kagome.  
  
Ps. Mom, grandpa, and Souta. I love you all. Don't blame yourselves for what has happened. I will wait for you. Love you all.  
  
Inuyasha laid down the note. A single tear escaped his eyes and hit the same spot that Kagomes tear hit.  
  
'No use staying here anymore. I will go and tell the others the bad news.'  
  
I make my way downstairs when I am stopped by this box that is talking to me. Well, I don't know if its talking to me but its still talking.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi is found dead today by the tree at her family shrine. She committed suicide but the reason is still unknown. All the police found was a bag and razors that were used to kill the 15 year old."  
  
I quickly ran outside to the God tree. He could still smell the lingering smell of blood in the air. Kagomes blood. I lean down to the spot where she sat.  
  
'Kagome it was all my fault. I should've told you before but I kept it to myself. I loved you. But I pushed the love away because I thought me and Kikyo should be together. I now no that I was wrong. It was you who I should've been with.'  
  
"I love you Kagome" I say out loud to no one in particular. "But I know I must continue on with life without you."  
  
~!*  
  
So what did you think? I hope everyone enjoyed it. I tried not to be too graphic on the death part. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
^.^InuLover^.^ 


End file.
